Choices are daunting things
by OnceAndFutureFanboy
Summary: Arthur is facing the daunting task of choosing one of his lovely ladies to marry; Ayleth or Guinevere. Seeing him frustrated, Merlin tries to help him decide by purchasing a magical remedy that, when applied to the skin, will spell out the name of Arthur's true love clearly to him. However, all does not go to plan when he his suppressed feelings are displayed for all to see...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first chapter of this fic, the second will be coming soon! If you liked it, please review or whatever it is you people do here. ;-; **

**Despite this hetero beginning, this actually turns out to be Merthur, so don't you worry your gay little heads and stay tuned for that. ;D**

**As much as I wish I did, I don't own Merlin or the characters, except AYLETH, awh yeah gurl. She's mine. **

* * *

Arthur sighed in exasperation, pacing the same line he had been for about the last half an hour. Everyone seemed to think making decisions came naturally to him, but they were really a foreign concept, especially if they involved other people and even more so involving _women._  
Still, the decision had to be made. He wasn't even entirely sure he wanted to make it; both women were so lovely, he wished he could keep seeing them both. Alas, he could only choose one to wed, and seeing as his Father was intent on that happening soon, he needed to decide quickly.

Who was he to choose; the lovely lady Ayleth, or fair Guinevere?  
Ayleth was a respectable woman; Attractive, intelligent and a little bit naughty, which Arthur very much admired… But he was also fond of Guinevere, the humble, caring servant girl. Of course, his Father was completely against his son marrying a maid, but the Lady wasn't in his good books either, after witnessing her making eyes at other men of the court. However, the Prince was adamant that if he were to marry under such short notice, it would be to a woman of his choosing, or not at all. As much as Uther had argued with him, he knew that the stubborn blonde would not give in, and so he quietly accepted it.

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts when his bumbling oaf of a manservant rushed into his chambers, not bothering to knock, with a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
"Good evening, Sire!"

"Mmhmm." He waved a hand vaguely in the servant's direction, still pacing. Merlin made towards the fireplace, placing some of the logs piled beside it inside, and suddenly the fire flickered into life. If there was one thing Arthur couldn't fault about Merlin, it was his ability to make such a warm fire arise so quickly.

"So, what's happening?" The raven haired boy asked innocently, kneeling in front of the fire to warm his hands.

"Hmm?"

"You're pacing. You only do that when you're planning or thinking deeply about something, and you don't seem to be in pain, so I assume it isn't the latter." He looked over his shoulder at the man, smirking cheekily.

"Har-har, _Mer_lin, you're _so _funny," He drawled sarcastically, "But you're wrong. I am, in fact, thinking."

"Dangerous." Merlin remarked, rubbing his hands together to create a warm friction, as though the fire wasn't warm enough. Any other Noble wouldn't put up with the boy's behaviour, Arthur thought, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't mostly enjoy it. Merlin was more like a friend to him than a servant, and he certainly didn't make any attempts to act like one.  
Arthur half smiled and stopped pacing, instead taking a seat at his desk. "I can't believe I'm about to ask your advice on something... But, I suppose I need it." He added, cocking his head.

"Well?" The boy prompted, turning to face his Prince.

"I need to decide... Between two women." He stated carefully, his brow furrowed.

"Oh." Merlin contemplated for a moment, before continuing, "Well, unfortunately, I don't know that I can be much help to you on the subject. I've never had to choose before." He said, with a shrug.

Arthur merely sighed, holding his head in his hands. He felt as if everyone was always looking to him to make the right decision, but this time, he had no idea what was right. As the situation grew, so did the distance between him and Gwen, a fact he was well aware of... But he just couldn't seem to find time for her.  
Merlin, on the other hand, had spent even more than his usual amount of time with Arthur recently and was feeling extremely disappointed with how distant his friend was becoming. Even his insults seemed half-hearted, which, for some reason, Merlin thought he might be missing the most. He would have given anything to see his master happy again.

"I'm ready to sleep." Arthur spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. Merlin nodded and got him changed into his night clothes, then said goodnight and left, silently worrying about Arthur all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry this took a while, I'm actually quite nervous about posting this chapter because you guys seemed to like the last one, and I don't wanna let you down! I hope this is as ****_okay_**** as the last... ;-;**

**You guys should shoot me some reviews, I'm really excited for this! If there's any mistakes, sorry, I read it through and it seems to be fine but ****_ya never know._**

**Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews! You guys are super nice. **

* * *

Out in the forest, Merlin was _meant to be_ fetching some herbs for Gaius, but he was unable to find exactly what it was he was looking for. The old man had been very clear that it would be around this area, where the trees were dispersed more notably. He went over the physician's words again in his mind: "A small, delicate, pink flower with between 1 and 4 long, vibrant green leaves- For pity's sake Merlin, are you even listening to me?" He chuckled at the memory and walked a little further, when he came across what seemed to be a middle aged man perched against a tree. He cautiously moved closer, expecting the man to be a traveller, but he wanted to check he was okay, his caring personality obviously present. The servant knew to be wary when he was out in the forest and away from Camelot, for the stories of people coming into contact with the rough traders never sounded very inviting, but he knew he wasn't in any real danger; his powers could easily take apart any number of the potential threats.

Just as he had approached the man as closely as he was willing to, a pair of sunken eyes sprang open, a thick arm extending to point at Merlin accusingly.  
"You there!" He called, supporting himself on the tree trunk as he stood, "A customer?" There was something about his smile that put Merlin on edge.

"No, sorry sir. I just came to check you were okay." He bowed his head and turned on his heels, heading back the way he came, when he felt a firm grasp around his arm.

"Nonsense boy, come, see what I have to offer! I guarantee something will catch your eye." He started to lead Merlin towards a small wagon, but the warlock knew better. Trading like this was illegal within Camelot and the amount of people that did it so close to the castle was astonishing.

"I'm sorry, I _really _have to go." He tried to pull his arm from the tight hold, but was left dismayed, the older man having much more physical strength than the somewhat feeble looking boy.

"In such a hurry?"

"I have to attend to his highness." It probably wasn't the best of excuses, telling a criminal you work for royalty.

"Ah, King Uther?"

"Prince Arthur."

"A fine boy. Word is he's been having a bit of lady trouble." News really does travel fast, Merlin thought. He felt sorry for the blonde in all honesty, his life had always been in the public eye.

"What of it?"

"What if I told you I have something that would rid him of this indecision, enable him to pick the right woman?"

Merlin considered this. If this man was telling the truth, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Arthur could make his decision and get back to his usual self, Merlin wouldn't have to listen to his annoying whining and Uther's equally as aggravating orders that Arthur be wed.

"Alright. What is it?"

"You'll love it. It's simple; you apply it to the skin and in semi-permanent ink, the name of the person it's applied to will appear. Underneath, the name of their true love."

_Ink_? Oh no, Merlin would never get that past Arthur. Maybe a potion that let him _think _he had come to a decision by himself, but not something so obvious. Arthur hated magic, thanks to his father's life lessons.

"No deal." He answered, tugging his arm again. "Arthur would never allow it."

"Sorry to hear that," The man gave in, letting the boy's arm go, but hastily added, "You'll be back. I know it." Before Merlin had a chance to ask what he meant, the man was lumbering away. He thought it best to leave it at that so he wouldn't get sucked in to buying something after all.

* * *

Merlin was wholeheartedly regretting his decision to turn down the trader. After merely a week of listening to Arthur's constant moaning and complaining, the servant was fully ready to take the risk of his Prince despising him. Pouring all his hope into the strange traveller, he found his way back to the spot he had found him and sure enough, there he was. He remembered what the large man had said about him returning as he approached the wagon with an exasperated look spread across his features.

"And here he is, right on time." The man mocked good naturedly.

Merlin chuckled, feeling far more at ease than he had the first time they had met, for some reason. "I can't deal with his whining anymore. It's driving me insane." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Apparently so." The man replied, pulling out a small glass vial, which kept a violet solution. He shook his hand, the liquid splashing around inside. "Here you go, then."

"Thanks," The servant grinned, taking it delicately between his fingers whilst studying it carefully, as if he expected it to grow wings and flutter away. "How much is it?"

"Never you mind that. I know how aggravating those Pendragons can be, let's just call it a gift." Merlin found himself less wary of that smile he had seen a little over a week ago, as if he, for some reason, trusted the stranger before him.

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly." With that, the mysterious trader was climbing back onto his wagon, spurring the horses on and waving a short goodbye, leaving a perplexed young warlock behind.

* * *

It was dark when Merlin arrived back into Camelot and he spent as little time as he could putting the mare he often borrowed from the royal prat back in the stables, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards where he knew the man would be.

"Arthur!" The servant yelled on arrival, grinning like a fool as he pushed into his master's chambers as usual, without knocking. "I've got it! You can make your decision!" Kicking the door shut behind him, he hastily crossed the room to perch on the edge of a very confused Prince's bed.

"Don't you _ever_ knock?" Arthur quipped as he sat up and ruffled his hair.

Merlin ignored his comment and pulled the vial from his jacket enthusiastically, holding it in the palm of his hand for the blonde man to see, however it was apparent that Arthur actually didn't have a clue what his clumsy manservant was talking about by the bewildered expression on his face. Sighing in frustration, Merlin gingerly picked up the humble glass bottle between two fingers, holding it up to eye level.

"It's the solution to all your problems!" He shook the container as if it made it any more obvious.

"I'm really starting to worry about you, Merlin." Arthur shook his head, laying back.

"All you have to do is apply it to the skin and then your name and the name of the one you love will appear!" Merlin was still shaking the tiny glass and grinning eagerly.

"No." Was the only response that came from the Prince.

"What?"

"I said no, Merlin. I'm not doing it."

"Bu- Why not? This will solve your problem, and you can marry one of them already." He decided it better to leave out the 'and stop bothering me' part.

"No."

"Arthur!"

"_NO_, Merlin." Arthur was sitting upright again, his familiar hardened expression present.

"Arthur, listen to me. You won't have to spend any more time pining for both women, you can just choose one and marry her, then job done! Your Father will be happy, you'll be happy, it's win/win!"

There was a long pause before Arthur made a small, disapproving grunt, but nodded nonetheless.

"What do I have to do?"

Merlin was smiling proudly, almost bouncing with excitement. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You apply it to the skin and it spells out your name and your true love's."

"With what?"

"Well, it's sort of like ink, but-"

"No. Not ink. Ink won't come off for at least few days."

"It's only semi-permanent."

Arthur huffed an annoyed breath, slumping his shoulders but decided to comply… After all, he needed any help he could get with making such a big decision.

"So?" Came a hopeful voice.

The Prince merely nodded his consent, but quickly felt the need to add, "But _only_ if it's somewhere it won't be visible. I don't want the Knights catching on." Or his Father, for that sake.

"Of course," Merlin nodded happily, glad to finally put an end to Arthur's endless self-pitying. The blonde eyed him warily; unsure of what exactly was going to happen next.

"Where shall we put it?"

Arthur considered this momentarily, before pushing the bed covers away from his waist and starting to untie the laces of his night breeches. Merlin's eyes widened and he sat straighter, eyes flicking from Arthur's hands to his face and back. "Uhh, Arthur, I'm not sure I'm comfortable…"

"Shut _up, Mer_lin," He'd never admit it, but Merlin was sure he saw a bit of colour rise in the Prince's cheeks. "Just under my hip, you idiot." He stuck a thumb in his now loose breeches and pulled one side down, the skin of his left hip bone becoming exposed. The dark haired boy breathed an internal sigh of relief at avoiding what he thought was going to become a _very_ awkward situation, then returned his focus to Arthur. He couldn't deny that the man was good looking, but there was something about seeing him stretched out on his bed, breeches undone, his skin exposed that did something to Merlin. Something he had only experienced one other time: when the prat of a Prince made his poor, tired servant bathe him because he had taken an injury to the arm in training. Merlin tried hard to push the inappropriate thoughts from his mind, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Right." He muttered, and set to work gently rubbing the liquid into Arthur's skin. He felt the other man tense when his warm, slender fingers touched him firstly, but he quickly relaxed and the servant was able to finish the task. When he was finished, he turned his head to smile at Arthur and was surprised to see him already staring back with an unreadable expression. It was only when Arthur broke the gaze to look expectantly at his skin that Merlin realised he had been staring. He almost felt embarrassed and scolded himself for the strange feeling of butterflies in his stomach, briskly diverting his focus to Arthur's hip. Almost instantly, he lost himself in awe as he watched the thin, dark lines form against his friend's skin. They were still too obscure to read, though, and his concentration faltered when a sharp, abrupt knocking could be heard against the heavy wooden door. Their eyes met for a panicked second before Arthur was tugging his breeches up, the covers over him and Merlin was sprinting for the servant's door. It was late and although it wasn't unusual for the manservant to be with his master long hours into the night, tending to his (almost) every need, it was better to be safe than sorry. He was almost annoyed that he didn't get to see the results of his hard work, riding out to collect the small amount of liquid, but decided it would still be there tomorrow and he would see him bright and early, and probably catch a glimpse then, if Arthur wasn't proudly exclaiming it from the second he walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, there's been a lot going on in life recently. Thanks so much for the follows, favourites and reviews you're giving me, they push me to write more when I want to dissolve in a puddle of feels and not do anything ever again. So thanks for that! I love reading reviews, if you have any tips or want to point out any mistakes I've made, that'd be really helpful, thank you!**

**I wasn't too sure about this chapter, I've written and re-written almost every word and I just can't seem to get it right, but I figured I should get it up before I keep changing bits and give up on it.**

* * *

Why, _why_ did he let Merlin talk him into this? His Father clearly wasn't pleased at how reserved and secretive Arthur was coming across, and the Prince was _sure_ the older man would have seen the servant dashing out of the doorway. Now a very angry King stood before him, demanding he tell him who the next Queen of Camelot would be; an answer he _would_ have had ready if Uther hadn't decided to barge in when he had done.  
"I- I don't know, Father! Just give me some time!"

"I've given you long enough by _far, _Arthur." He let out an outraged sigh, running a gloved hand over his short, grey hair. "You have two days, then you _will _answer me." Before the young blonde had time to reply, Uther was storming from the room. Arthur sighed to himself, cradling his head in his hands.

A minute or two passed before the Prince remembered the symbols that had been beginning to form before his Father had interrupted. Wasting no time he threw the covers off of him and shoved his breeches down, to be bitterly dismayed; as he soon realised he had absolutely no idea what the words said. He couldn't fathom why the sorcerer would be so cruel as to tempt him with answers but leave him with more confusion than he started with, but decided this _was _a _sorcerer_ he was thinking of. They weren't known in Camelot to be the most trustworthy people.

Sighing in exasperation, he pulled his breeches up and his covers back over him, before turning on his side and trying to sleep, although he knew it would be almost impossible whilst so annoyed. Nevertheless, the aggravation eventually slipped from his mind when he drifted into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

He awoke early in the morning, so early in fact that he was contented to find that he had risen before Merlin was even awake, a _very_ rare occurrence. Unable to bear waiting for him, Arthur decided to take matters into his own hands and soon found himself in Gaius' chambers.  
"I am truly sorry to have awoken you; I would not have come if this wasn't a matter of urgency."

"My Lord, you have done me no wrong, I was due to rise early today to continue studies on a newly found, peculiar herb that could be a vital ingredient in a new medicine. It really is quite remarkable, for such-"

"Gaius?" Arthur cut him off, not wishing to seem rude, but his need for an answer growing by the second.

"Sorry, my Lord. Now, why do you require my assistance?"

"There is an issue that has come to light. I face a grave indecision on the matter and have recently sought a solution…" He hesitated, but the puzzled look on the physician's face prompted him to continue. "However, the solution, as it were, has posed a problem itself. I cannot understand what it means. I need you to translate it for me."

"Oh, I see." The old man nodded and motioned for Arthur to sit, "I am afraid Merlin is still asleep currently, it is rather early, but I can wake him if you wish."

"No!" He answered too quickly, and rewarded himself a mental kick, "No, it's fine. He'll only whine and moan if you wake him, anyway." Despite his words, something inside of him ached for his clumsy friend to be near, but he expected if Merlin found out what he was doing, then he'd be stuck with a long lecture about how he shouldn't have gone to Gaius because he was at significant risk of someone overhearing and him being handed over for treason for consenting to the use of magic.

"Of course."

Arthur merely nodded in reply, feeling somewhat patronised. Gaius noticed he was distracted but knew better than to call him out on it.

"Sire?"

Snapping out of it, Arthur realised how much he must get caught up in his own mind. He never really noticed it before but, thinking back, he realised how distant he had probably seemed to others, especially recently.

"Yes, sorry." He stood and slipped his thumb beneath his breeches, jerking one side down so his hip was clearly visible. By the way the other man's eyes widened, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the outcome. "What? What does it say?"

"Well, I can tell you it's written in a very old language. Ancient, in fact. I'm rather concerned about how it got there, sire. It rather looks like it could be the works of..." He lowered his already hushed voice until it was barely a whisper, "Magic. Were you aware of this?"

The blonde was slightly annoyed at his question. "Yes yes, of course I was! How else do you think it could have gotten there?"

Gaius seemed taken aback by his tone, but took it in his stride. "I'm sorry, Sire. I was just thinking of your welfare."

Arthur supposed he was right, the wise old man was only trying to keep him safe in a Kingdom that forbade magic. "You have nothing to apologise for, I'm merely anxious."

"That's completely understandable. I'd like to take a closer look, if I could?"

"Of course." Arthur nodded and obediently followed orders when he was told to lay down on the familiar bed Merlin was normally laid out on, after he had fallen victim to some mysterious injury. He watched impatiently whilst the physician shuffled over to a bookcase and pulled a thick, old looking book down and flicked through it at a horribly slow pace. He seemed to find what he was looking for a few times, but then his smile dropped away and he shook his head, searching again. Just as Arthur was about to lose his calm façade, Gaius finally found it.

"Ah! Here we are."

"Thank God!" The Prince propped himself up on his elbows, "What does it say?"

Gaius was quiet for a few minutes whilst he looked back and forward from Arthur to the book, occasionally mumbling things. The blonde was getting sick of all the waiting when the old man let out a confused grunt.

"What? What is it?"

"Well Sire, I'm not entirely sure how to put this. The name…"

"Yes?" He snapped impatiently.

"It says 'Merlin', my Lord."

Surely not. No, no that couldn't be right. Obviously something had gone wrong with the magic. It must have mistaken the person applying it for Arthur's love, or… Or something like that. Arthur's head was swirling. Maybe Gaius had got it wrong, mistaken a symbol somewhere, or was reading from the wrong page. Yes, that must have been it. This _couldn't_ be right.

"Sire?"

"Mmh?"

"Are you okay? Only, you look rather… Distracted."

"Are you sure that's what it says?"

"Positive."

"Check again."

Gaius was about to argue but stopped abruptly, realising exactly how serious the Prince was. He compared them again, inspecting every symbol, then back to the book. It only confirmed the result.

"I'm afraid it is, Sire."

"Fine," Arthur replied bluntly as he yanked up his breeches, "Thank you."

With that, the Prince was up and starting to walk from the room when a voice came after him.

"May I ask what this decision is, my Lord?"

Arthur couldn't bring himself to say anything; he simply froze in place like a statue.

"_Sire?"_

His gaze fell to the floor, unable to face Gaius, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He stumbled forward and didn't stop walking until he was back in his own chambers. Once there, he sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, and didn't move for what felt like hours. If it was later in the day, he'd have been on the training field as quick as humanly possible, but the last thing he needed was his Father picking up on any other strange behaviour from the heir. However, he was not that fortunate, seeing as fate seemed to like 'screwing him over', as Gwaine had once bluntly put it.

* * *

"Good morning, Sire!"

Arthur couldn't remember how long it had been since he arrived back at his chambers, but he thought it had probably been a few hours. In that time he had gotten lost in his thoughts many times, and even made his own bed as a distraction from his mind.

"You're awake? That's a first. " Merlin chuckled light-heartedly, "And your bed! This really is a miracle."

The blonde man sat silently, taking in his servant's words without feeling any urge to respond. He cast his gaze to the raven-haired boy currently setting out his breakfast at the table, first acknowledging his appearance; his pale, thin face, his lanky, delicate figure, even over his long, slender fingers. If he was to be completely honest with himself, there had been a _few _occasions in which Arthur had caught himself staring a bit too intently at his manservant, but he had never thought anything of it. He wasn't a particularly stunning boy, but he certainly wasn't unattractive. When any feelings the Prince couldn't comprehend surfaced, he had just suppressed them as best he could and told himself that it was only stress playing with his mind, nothing more.

His attention was then driven below the boy's surface, to his personality. From the day he had met Merlin he had known there was something different about him, something that set him apart, but he had never been able to figure out what.

Suddenly, his focus was interrupted.

"Would you prefer to eat over there?" The other man joked, a lop-sided smirk upon his face as he claimed the seat beside where he'd placed Arthur's meal. For some reason, the smile that would normally brighten his day was now becoming more aggravating the longer he looked.

"Shut up." He muttered bluntly as he plodded towards the table.

Merlin simply sniggered and quipped, "Well, I think we know who got up on the wrong side of the bed today." This only heightened the blonde's annoyance to the point that he slammed his fist down on the table, which instantly caught the servant's attention.

"I told you to **_shut up_**_, Mer_lin."

The look of confusion on the boy's face would normally have had Arthur laughing uncontrollably, but there was no humour present.

"What's wrong?"

"Merlin." It was a short, low warning.

"Tell me."

"_Mer_lin."

"Arthur, please."

"_MER_LIN!" He slammed his fist down again and heard his plate move.

The Prince could see the exact moment that the 'idiot' caught on, which made him want to crawl into a hole and cringe to death.

"This is about the decision, isn't it? What did it say?"

"Nothing."

"_Arthu-_"

"YOU ARE A SERVANT, MERLIN. I do _NOT _have to answer to you." He yelled abruptly, making Merlin instantly be quiet. Silence fell and Arthur regretted what he had blurted out in his anger, the look of confusion and hurt on the man's face breaking the Prince's heart. Merlin wasn't _just _a servant at all. He was his friend. He was his only true friend and despite how he treated him, the boy was always loyal to the royal prat and constantly ready to put his own life and more on the line to keep Arthur safe. He had proven that _many_ times, but Arthur had never allowed himselfto picture him as anything more, even if he was aware that his relationship with Merlin wasn't like that which he shared with the Knights, it was much closer, as if they were bound together with an invisible, almost unbreakable chain. It was in the cold, long nights that they silently sat in Arthur's chambers that their friendship really showed, with Merlin quietly working by the fire that dimly lit the room while the Prince sat in his chair next to him, watching him and just enjoying the company.

Arthur sighed at the thought, straightening up and holding up his hands in defeat, although he wasn't sure whether he had defeated himself or his friend. "Merlin…"

"No. You're right. I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm sorry." The boy was already standing and pushing the chair where he had sat back in. "I'll leave you to eat."

"Merlin, I'm-"

"Sorry, was there something else you required, sire?" Merlin had to choose the most inappropriate time to start acting like a servant should.

Arthur hesitated, staring at his friend whilst he tried to find the right words to explain. Merlin cleared his throat, watching his master equally as intently. It shouldn't have been this hard to apologise.

"No. You are free to go." Merlin nodded at the dismissal and started towards the door. Arthur's eyes stayed on him, watching him like a hawk as he walked away. He half expected him to turn around and be the stubborn boy he normally was, but he didn't. He didn't look back. He carried on walking and Arthur carried on watching, until he was no longer there. The Prince didn't want to understand why it hurt so much to see him leave, instead wondering if that was how easy Arthur was making it for Merlin to truly leave him. To never look back.


End file.
